Home
by mistyfoxmaid
Summary: John has to make a choice: to stay with Rebecca or to leave with Tonto. This story extends the ending scene of the movie and looks into John's mind as he makes this big decision. It can be seen as a sequel to "Become A Man" my other fanfiction or a standalone fic.


This is a sequel to "Become A Man" my other Lone Ranger fanfiction. But it can also be a stand-alone as no references to the other story are made except for one small one. This fanfiction just so happens to fall after my other one and in the same slight AU that I set up. Anyway please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lone Ranger.

"Rebecca…"

She looks up at him with a sad but knowing look on her face. He pauses suddenly, unsure about himself and the decision that he is going to make. Could he leave Rebecca like this, after his desperate rescue of her and that passionate kiss? He had longed so much for her loving lips: sweet and succulent like the milk from nature's bosom. And yet they had been hot as well, burning him almost with the fervor and taste of Rebecca: loneliness and pain. Her hands had then cradles his face, firm and steady as he had accepted her feelings and returned that kiss. At one point the movement of his horse had brought them together: bodies molding to one another. Her full breasts were pressed flush against him as he drew a moan from her with his tongue. But that memory and this image of a family before him is exactly why he can't stay. He would be staying for reasons entirely wrong and though he wishes to go back to their young days of romance before he left for the city, he knows that cannot be. Rebecca married Dan and had Danny. For them, all he can do is promise to visit, to be their support.

Now though, he knows he has someone else who needs him much more, although that man would never admit it. Tonto has no one and no place to call home. It isn't pity that drives him to follow Tonto, but compassion and love for the friend and brother that helped him even during times of scathing words and broiling tempers. This reason is just as important as the other. Knowing what it is that he must say, his heart settles.

"I can't stay here," John looks into Rebecca's eyes and then at Danny's, "You take care of your mother now. I'm sure if your father was here, he would be proud of you." He gives Rebecca another look and she smiles sadly, understanding the reasons behind John's eyes.

"Remember that you'll always have us. When you get tired, come back and visit us. We'll be right here."

"Thank you…Rebecca."

He swiftly gallops off on his horse, not looking back, but looking forward knowing that Tonto had probably went off ahead not believing that John would join him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ scene cut to Tonto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He has finally reached the canyon valley. His heart is sad as he pets his horse. Well, he is not completely alone: he has his crow and horse by his side. He urges his horse closer to the edge of the cliff so that its hooves are even with the line between life and death. Balanced there precariously, he sits up taller and lets the wind tenderly sweep through his hair. There had been many times in his life when he had wanted to cross that line. He remembers that moment when he saw the charred remains of his tribe; that moment when he realized that he belonged nowhere now for betraying his people; that moment when he sought redemption. Of course he ran away unable to do what a true man would have done. He was wrong of course. Dying for his tribe would have done nothing. He hadn't been able to do anything alive until John came. That was when he realized how to become a man and what justice should be.

He nudges his horse to turn around.

"Tonto!"

Surprised by the low baritone voice, he turns his head, eyes widening on his painted face.

"You weren't going to leave without me were you?"

He is silent before answering, "No…Kemosabe."

John smiles and pats Tonto on the back. He can see the questions in Tonto's eyes, the ones that Tonto will not ask for fear of him leaving him all alone.

"Everything's all right."

The tenseness in Tonto's shoulders go away and he whispers, "Kemosabe…"

"Yeah, about that. You should stop calling me wrong brother because – "

"Faithful friend."

"What?"

"That is what it means."

Tonto smirks slightly as gratitude fills in the tight lines of his face and the steely hardness of his eyes, and the stoic lips on his face until it looks like he is smiling now instead of smirking but John rubs it in as his imagination. Tonto gives a hearty whack to John who flustered can only gape in surprise as Tonto turns his horse around. Sighing, John scratches his head and follows Tonto. He knows that life will be very interesting indeed for the two of them but for him that is home now. He hopes it is home for Tonto too.


End file.
